Letters
by OccurredInk052
Summary: She wrote to him once before. Would she do it again if he asked her to?
1. Chapter 1

So, I own nothing of Glee. I've been kicking this idea around since reading another story about how Rachel wrote to Noah when he was in juvie. This may read choppy and people may think that chapters are too short, but I'm hoping people will read and enjoy it anyway.

Her phone vibrated on her night stand. She cracked one eye open and glared at her alarm clock. 6 a.m. on a Saturday?

"The one day I cut myself some slack, go figure." She growled, reaching for her phone and answering it.

"Rach." The timbre of the familiar voice jerked her fully awake.

"Noah?! What's wrong? Are you in jail? If you are, I'm back in the city and I don't understand why you would waste your-"

"BERRY!" Puck yelled in her ear. "Can the crazy and get something to write with! I've only got three minutes." He rumbled at her in annoyance.

"I knew it! You ARE in jail! What did you do, Noah?" She yelled, bolting to her desk, pulling on her bathrobe with one hand and grabbing a pen with the other.

"Not jail. Lackland Air Force Base. Now write." Puck commanded gruffly. He rattled off the address they had given him at Processing.

"Got it." Rachel looked at the address. "Wait, THE AIR FORCE?! Have you lost your mind, Puckerman?" She screeched, her voice reaching a nearly unsafe decibel level.

"I gotta go, babe. Miss me, ok?" The line went dead.

"NOAH!" She yelled. He was gone. She stared at the address in her hand. What the hell was he thinking?

"So, the Neanderthal joined the Air Force, huh?" Kurt glanced over his latte at his diminutive roommate, who was viciously attacking her Funny Girl script with a highlighter. Rachel muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like a string of Hebrew curse words under her breath, followed by an emphatic line out on her script. Kurt chuckled. Only Puck could get her that worked up. She hardly ever cussed in English. It showed a lack of professionalism and refinement, according to the rising Broadway star. Cussing in Hebrew was another matter entirely, and it was generally reserved for Puckerman issues.

They had an interesting dynamic, Rachel and Puck. Sure, he may have claimed once upon a time that she made him want to light himself on fire, but she was still, after all these years, the only person, aside from his mother and younger sister, who could get away with calling him Noah. They both claimed it was because they were "hot Jews", but anyone with half a brain knew it was more than that. You could tell by the bashful smile that Rachel reserved only for Puck and in the way Puck's eyes would almost instinctually follow her around a room. Kurt chuckled again, shaking his head. Rachel, still engrossed in her script, abruptly capped her marker, slapped it down on the table, and scrubbed her face with her hands. She peered through her fingers at Kurt, who snorted at her.

"What?" She mumbled into her hands. She slapped her hands on the table and stood up, turning to the stove to retrieve her tea pot. She moved to the sink and jammed the pot under the faucet, turning it on full blast.

"Wow. I never thought I would see the day when Rachel Barbra Berry lost her shit over Noah Puckerman." Kurt took a swallow of his latte and regarded her carefully. She slammed her now full tea pot on the stove and lit the burner.

"I have not 'lost my shit' over Noah Puckerman, as you so crudely put it, Kurt." She huffed, crossing her arms irritably. "I am merely at a loss as to why Noah would pull such a stunt. He had a good job helping out at the garage and I know for a fact that my dads pay him good money to keep their pool up in the summer. When he mentioned it at Finn's memorial all those months ago, I figured it was just the booze talking! I never thought he would actually go through with it! What is his mom going to do without him helping out with Sarah? Poor Deborah!" She pushed her bangs back from her forehead and jammed her hands down on her hips.

"Take a breath, doll. This is Puckerman we're talking about here. Why get all worked up? Puck never wanted to stay in Lima. He left for LA right after you got on the train. He only went back to Lima after Mr. Schue called him about Jake. He never planned on sticking around for very long."

Rachel blew out a loud breath. She knew he was right. He always planned on making it big, one way or another. Guess there was just one thing left for her to do. She turned off the burner on the stove and made for her room.

"Where are you going?" Kurt called after her.

"To get answers." Rachel responded, over her shoulder. She flopped on her bed and reached for her cell. She opened her contacts, highlighted Deborah Puckerman's number, and hit dial. It rang three times and went to voicemail. She must be on shift, Rachel thought to herself. When the voicemail recording ended, Rachel cleared her throat.

"Hello, Mrs. Puckerman, its Rachel Berry. I got a really weird phone call from Noah the other day. I was just wondering if you had heard from him as well. I swear, I'll never understand his impetuous ways! Anyway, if you could just give me a call back anytime and let me know if you've heard from him, I'd appreciate it! Please have a great day and tell Sarah I say hi!" Rachel hit end and tossed her phone on the bed. She crossed over to her desk, picking up the paper she had written Noah's address on. What could it hurt, she thought to herself. She rolled her eyes when she thought about the reality of that answer to that question and sat down at her desk and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper.

A/N: R&R please….all mistakes are my own This story is mostly going to be told in the form of letters and other correspondence between Rachel and Noah, so if it seems choppy or oddly structured, I apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Dear Noah,

Of all the utterly ridiculous, asinine, foolish things you have ever done, this is just...wow. THE AIR FORCE?! Well, admittedly, it isn't as bad as the Army or the Marines, in that you won't get shot at, I suppose, and you always were much smarter than you let on. So, I guess the Air Force would make sense. BUT STILL! I never pegged you for a military man, with all your self-proclaimed "badassness".

Why did you call me, Noah? Why would you ask me to write? We barely spoke before and haven't spoken since the memorial in Lima. I talked to your mother, as well as Mr. Schue and the rest of Glee club, even your brother and Coach Beiste. They haven't heard a word from you and were just as shocked as I was to hear of your enlistment. Honestly, we all kind of thought it was a mix of the booze and grief over Finn and weren't sure you were serious. No offense, but it wouldn't have been the first time you made a snap decision without weighing out the consequences. By the way, Coach wants to know "how is your line?" Cryptic, but message delivered.

So, all that said, this whole debacle is a bit much, even for someone with my flair for the dramatic. I expect a proper explanation and for the love of all that is holy, Noah, please be careful! Your reckless disregard for your own life is somewhat legendary.

Rachel

P.S. I GOT FANNY BRICE!

Berry-

I asked because you wrote to me before, remember? Tell Beiste the line is straight and narrow at the moment. Miss me?

Noah

P.S. Who is Fanny Brice?

Dear Noah,

After all the effort I put into that letter, I got a three lined postcard?! Seriously, I expected a little more in the way of an explanation of your actions of late. However, in my research, I understand that your free time is most likely at a premium right now, so I forgive you.

On a lighter note, how is your training going? Like I said above, I have been trying to research what you are doing, but the websites are not very forthcoming about military training methods. I hope they are not abusing you. I have managed to discover that you will do your basic training for 8 weeks, but I don't know what you will be doing after that. Do you plan on staying in touch or will you be dropping off the grid, as it were? If I understand correctly, there will be times when you cannot tell me where you are or what you are doing. I'm not really sure I'm okay with that, but I think that as long as I can know that you are safe and alive, I will try to accept that as enough.

I want you to know that I have been thinking a lot about your possible reasons behind this enlistment and I feel like I should share something with you. Whatever your reasons are, Noah, I support you 100%. I talked to your mom and my dads and they both seem to think that this move was good for you. They are of the mind that it will teach you far more about discipline and motivation than cleaning pools (or screenwriting) in LA or working time at Hummel's Garage ever would. They have convinced me that someone needs to be in your corner. I am determined that it should be me. In your own way, you were very much my champion when were in Glee together and I shall do what I can to return that favor. Consider me your cheering section.

I also think it is rather pleasant to be able to say what I want to say to you without a crass interruption or the suggestions that I am making your ears bleed with my inane babble.

Well, I have rehearsal this evening and I have to get ready. My schedule is INSANE!

Rachel

P.S. Do you need me to send you anything?

Berry—

Training is alright, not too bad really. Learning to blend my "badassness" with being a team player. You were right, I don't have much free time. That and I've never really written letters before. I never wrote you back before, remember?

When I'm done boot , I'll let you know where and what I'm doing next. I owe you that much. Your crazy is keeping me focused. Don't tell anyone that; I'll deny it if you do. Was starting to think I'd lose it with Finn being gone, but between you and boot, I think I'm gonna make it. Good luck with rehearsals…you never told me what a Fanny Brice is. Gotta go. Miss me?

Noah

P.S. Don't forget to take a breath, Rach.


End file.
